Levitated Love
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Neville gets caught. WAFF, M/M, SS/NL


**Summary-** Neville is caught.

**Character-** NL/SS, HP/DM

**Warnings-** WAFF, Hot slash sex, Anal

**Rating- ** NC-17 or R...or Mature

* * *

"Come on..." Neville moaned as he put his hand under his desk and stroked his erection. His teacher's voice was so hot and silky he couldn't avoid it today. _No, definitely not today._

Professor Snape looked around the class and watched as everyone worked on their recent potion; anti-gravitation potion. He frowned. _Something is off today..._ He looked at each student carefully.

Harry and Draco looking back and fourth at each other then looking away blushing. Snape smirked, I knew it! He looked around again. Pansy and Hermione mouthing 'I love you' to each other. _Now I didn't know that...Hmm, weird._ He looked around and saw Ron working hard on his potion. _Now something is really off today._ He casually walked around the classroom. He checked each students potion. He stopped behind Neville who was working on his potion with one hand and sitting down. The other arm was jerking up and down slightly. Snapes breathing quickened.

"Class dismissed! Cork your potion and leave it on your tables!" He boomed, and Neville jumped and tried to scramble away, but Severus put his hand on Neville's shoulder, preventing the boy from leaving.

Once everyone was out of the room he leaned down and whispered huskily into Neville's ear, "Neville, your so bad. You promised me you wouldn't do that in class again."

Neville pouted and turned around while putting his arms around his lovers neck, "I couldn't help it. You were using your seductive voice. I'm sorry."

Severus smiled as he kissed the boys forehead. "It's okay honey, just make sure not to do it in the middle of class again."

"Okay Sev." Neville smiled and kissed his lover, "Can we, um...can we take the potion and make love on the ceiling?"

Severus smiled evilly at his lover, "I like that idea Nev." He grabbed two corked bottles and gave one to his lover. As a last though, he grabbed two more and they swallowed them. He looked down to see that Neville's cock was out of his pants and very hard. "So, that's what you've been playing with Mr. Longbottom?" He smiled sweetly as he reached down and gently stroked it as he took off his young lovers pants.

Neville gasped as he and Snape were lifted up into the air. "Oh Severus, please stop, I-I don't want to cum too soon." He panted. Snape nodded and stopped jerking Neville off. Once they were up towards the ceiling they kissed passionately, Neville giving shy kisses to his experienced lover.

Severus pulled off his shirt and pants, he knew Neville had seen his scars and hadn't thought of him any less, but he still felt self-conscious. His young lover gave him a bright smile and a kiss to the temple.

"You're beautiful to me Sev. Don't worry, I love you like this. Makes you different and unique. Special to me and only me." Neville whispered as he kissed the scars that marred the ex-deatheaters chest. He used his hands and pushed upwards so he could move down to kiss down Severus stomach and to the heft erection that was now in front of his dark pink lips. Severus ran his fingers through Neville's hair and lightly thrust his hips, "Don't be so impatient Sev." Neville teased as he pressed a kiss to the side of his teachers cock.

"Don't you dare be a tease Longbottom." Snape growled, but his lover knew he wasn't angry, just extremely horny.

Neville pouted as he gave puppy dog eyes to Severus, then latched his lips onto his older lovers cock and sucked on it deeply. Severus moaned as he moved so that his back was against the ceiling and Neville was set between his legs. He cried out his lovers name as Neville scraped his teeth on the underside of his very sensitive erection. Before Severus could come into Neville's waiting mouth, he pulled away reluctantly while gasping for breath.

"Baby, I will surely make you feel great after what you just did to me." Severus grinned. "Lay where I was and just feel everything that I do to you." He caressed his lovers body as he took away one of his hands, he accio'ed a jar of lubricant and put a little on his cock and some on Neville's hole.

"Are you ready baby?" When Neville nodded, Severus slowly pushed into his young love.

Neville whimpered in ecstasy as he pushed up towards Severus. "Oh Sev, yes! Right there baby."

Snape groaned as he grasped the hips and kept up a gentle rhythm. He brought them close enough to orgasm so he stroked Neville to completion; who in turn pulled Severus' orgasm out along with his. Snape pulled out and hugged Neville close in his post-orgasmic-cuddly haze. "I love you Neville, remember that."

"I will. I love you to Severus."

The door to the room was shoved open and Harry was pushed in by Draco, both were kissing each other fervently, groaning against the others lips.

"Mm, Harry. I'm sorry I am a jerk to you. You know I love you dearly." Draco moaned against Harry's lips.

"I know baby, I love you too. I forgive you." Harry gasped as he was lifted up and he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist.

While Malfoy and Potter were grinding against each other, Neville and Severus grinned and pulled their clothes on. When they were ready Severus floated down and grabbed the antidote for the potion him and his lover took. Once they drank it down, and they landed on the floor, Neville held Snapes hand shyly.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise."

Harry was set down carefully, and they looked at each other sadly and Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, "We're sorry. Just please don't tell Dumbledore, he will expel us and find a way for us not to be together." When Harry looked up he had tears in his eyes.

Severus gaze softened as he looked at the two teens holding onto each other as they looked at their professor. "Potter, I wont tell anyone. Its cruel to ruin a relationship like that."

Draco looked relieved and he hugged Harry close.

"Wait...Neville? Why are you here? And why are you holding our teachers hand?" Harry looked at them shocked.

"We can both keep a secret, alright?" Neville whispered as he looked at Harry pleadingly.

"You two better head to your dorms, I need to talk to Draco." Severus turned and gave Neville a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep well my angel." Nev blushed as he kissed Sev's hand.

Draco and Harry kissed each other gently on the lips.

Neville and Harry waved to the two Slytherins as they started walking away.

Once they were in the hall Draco gave a small smile. "Our Gryffindors are so perfect for us."

Severus smirked then smiled happily, "You have no idea..."

* * *

**Reviews are nice, please can you give me some? **


End file.
